


Still the Same

by Emz0



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Slight Violence, with a little bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz0/pseuds/Emz0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!Mikado shows up at the Yellow Scarves' headquarters. De-anon from the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still the Same

_The headquarters of the Yellow Scarves, a dimly lit warehouse. How cliche can you get, Masaomi? Stained in your blood it will look so much better~_

"Shogun! There's someone at the door claiming to be the leader of the dollars!"

A soft hush mulls through their headquarters. The blonde scans the room looking at the excited faces and nods his head. "Send him in."

A silence weighs heavily over head as the doors slowly open. An intake of breath to prepare for it, the moment they've been waiting for.

The doors make a loud clanging noise as they fully open revealing a young high schoolboy.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Yeah! Get out of here, kids don't belong here!"

The silhouette walks out into the light, showing the lead pipe held loosely in his grip. It scrapes against the ground as he walks, leaving a small trail in his wake.

_Mikado?_

A man walks up to the boy. The raven stops and turns towards him. "Excuse me sir. Would this happen to be the Yellow Scarves' hide out?" He asks politely, tilting his head a little.

"Yeah, but kids don't-"

BAM! The schoolboy hits the man square in the face with the pipe, sending him flying into the ground. Blood splatters over the floor and the nearby wall. Mikado walks over to him and stomps on the man chest. A sickening crunch echoes throughout the room as the raven flashes a devilish grin. "I'm so glad I found the right place!"

He slings the pipe over his shoulder causing the blood to slowly drop the concrete. The warehouse is dead silent except for the constant _pip!_ of the dripping blood. Mikado turns to face the group again.

"Masaomi-san! You hadn't been at school lately and I was starting to get worried about you!" His expression changing back to innocent looking one, even though everyone there now knew better than to believe that.

Kida tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, but it wouldn't go away.

"Why?" It was barely above a whisper, but the smirk on the raven's face shows he heard what his friend said.

"Why? Does that really even matter? This time I'm not here to knock them unconscious, I'm here to kill." He chuckled lightly. "When you mess with the dollars, you're messing with me. And I don't take people messing around with me lightly. Don't you remember Masaomi-san?"

-

_"What happened here? Mikado, what did you do?"_

_"I didn't do anything, Kida-kun. I found them like this." The raven haired boy spoke in a calm voice, gesturing towards the unconscious children surrounding him. They had been brutally beaten unconscious. The grass all around them was stained a bright red color. A large rock sat next to the boys covered in their blood._

_"Then why aren't you more upset? Why haven't you called a teacher?" Kida asked, a startled look covering his face._

_"I have called a teacher. She's on her way right now." He flashed an innocent smile._

_"Y-you're lying." The brunette started inching away from the other, trying to cover up the fear in his eyes._

_Mikado's grin turned icy, his eyes flickered. "...And?"_

_-  
_

He had completely forgotten about that incident, fear slowly creeping up his back. But now that he remembered, he realized something.

_I won't make it out of here alive._


End file.
